thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Preparing (Broken Crosses)
Preparing 'is the fifth and penultimate part of the six-part webisode series [[Northern Lights: Broken Crosses|''Northern Lights: Broken Crosses]]. It was written by Valvedian. Plot Things get messy at the Crosslands. Synopsis '''NOW The darkness inside of the church fades away as Melvin turns the lights on. He looks at the paintings and sculptures around him. He sobs as he sits down on one of the benches. He looks up towards the priest’s catheter. He sees a note hanging from it. He gets up, and walks straight up to it. “MORS INEVITABILIS,” it says. Melvin rips the note off the catheter, and throws it on the floor. He breaks down. He is interrupted by a male voice right by the entrance of the church. Øyvind’s voice. “You okay, kiddo?” he asks with a calm voice. Melvin shakes his head. “I brought you some food,” he yells. Melvin continues to lie on the ground, still. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it,” he utters as he leaves the food on the table right next to the entrance. Melvin looks up. “Son of a fucking bitch,” he mumbles to himself. THEN “No. We’re not interrogating him, Melvin,” Jonas states with an ignorant tone. “But, he’s a fucking wife-beater!” Melvin asserts. “We can’t just let him go!” Jonas turns around, where he sees the bikers ride off into the distance. He also sees Noah and Harry walking up towards them. “You two alright?” he questions them. Harry nods. “These guys weren’t bad.” Melvin shakes his head. “Yeah, unlike you.” Tension begins between the two. Melvin spits at Harry. “You fucking psychopath.” Harry looks at Jonas. He points at Melvin. “What is his problem, J? What the hell did you tell him?” Jonas shakes his head. “No clue.” NOW “Jonas, I just want to inform you that Kristian is the new leader of this place,” Øyvind states. Jonas frowns at Øyvind. “Now? Right after-” Øyvind abruptly interrupts Jonas before he can finish his sentence. “Yes. Seeing how you can’t take care of your people, we’d rather have Kristian in the leader position.” Jonas wipes a tear away from his cheek. “Okay. Alright. Have it your way.” Øyvind smiles. “You need to remember that I still own this place, it’s only that Kristian will be taking care of it for me.” Jonas looks up. He glances around himself, panicking. “Ø-Øyvind… Where did Harry go?” Jonas then notices Melvin outside of the church’s gates. “Melvin!” he yells. Melvin turns around, frowns, and then runs away in the opposite direction. THEN Harry opens the door to his RV. He exits, and walks outside. He looks at the church. Eline walks up to him. “Melvin wants to talk with you,” she says. Harry smiles and nods. “Where is Melvin now?” he suddenly demands, with a deep voice and an angry look on his face. “By the gates.” Harry stares down Eline, as he walks towards the gates. Upon his arrival, he does not notice Melvin anywhere around him. Suddenly, Harry is punched in the face. He falls to the ground, and to his surprise; it was Melvin who had punched him. Harry, who is now angry, jumps back up. He swings at Melvin, but misses as Melvin dodges. “YOU, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM LILLY, YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!” he yells. Jonas wakes up. He looks outside, where he notices Melvin and Harry fighting. Eline runs into them. She tries to separate them, but is knocked down by Harry in the process. Harry hears a growl from behind them. He turns around, and sees an infected walking towards them. He dodges the corpse. Eline screams as the infected person lays on top of her. She tries to push it away, but fails, and the infected suddenly bites her neck. It rips off a huge part of her neck; causing her to choke on her blood. “ELINE!” Melvin yells. He grabs a rock lying on the ground, and smashes the infected’s head with it. “Oh my god! HARRY! Get Jonas, '''PLEASE!'”'' Harry gasps. He nods, then turns back towards the church. As he does this, he notices a note on the ground, saying: “MORS INEVITABILIS” Harry becomes dizzy. He struggles to run. Suddenly, he passes out and falls to the ground. When he wakes up, Jonas is next to him. “Eline passed away yesterday,” he tells. “Melvin ran inside to get me, and when I arrived, she had turned and dissappeared” he continues. Harry breathes heavily. “What happened to me?” he asks. “You? You passed out, and you're lucky Eline didn't eat you,” he replies. “Don’t blame this on me, man. Melvin attacked me. I did what I had to do!” Jonas sighs. He gets up, walks to the door and opens it. Outside is Øyvind. “Harry, I heard about what happened earlier,” Øyvind says. He smiles as he sits down on the chair next to him. “The motorcycle people took you.” Harry nods. “Do you know where they hold up?” Øyvind demands. Harry swallows his spit. He nods again. “On the other side of the bridge somewhere,” he replies. Øyvind smiles. “Good. Thank you.” As Øyvind says this, his walkie-talkie vibrates. A male voice can be heard through it. He picks it up. “Boss, there’s been a sighting of other people entering the city. Should we deal with them, or not?” Øyvind laughs. “Leave ‘em be. We handle them if they cross into OUR territory.” The man on the other side of the talkie hangs up. “Now, Jonas, where is Melvin?” Jonas looks out of the RV’s window, and points at the church. “In there.” Both Jonas and Øyvind proceed to exit the RV. Harry jumps out of his bed, and coughs. He opens his locker, where his rifle is. He grabs his rifle, and runs outside. Inside of the church building, Melvin is on the floor, when he hears Øyvind’s voice. “You okay, kiddo?” he asks with a calm voice. Melvin shakes his head. “I brought you some food,” he yells. Melvin continues to lie on the ground, still. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it,” he utters as he leaves the food on the table right next to the entrance. Melvin looks up. “Son of a fucking bitch,” he mumbles to himself, as he gets up. He runs to the exit of the church, and storms outside. “Øyvind! Where is Harry?” he yells to Øyvind. Øyvind sighs. NOW “Fuck, I shouldn’t have brought that note into the church,” Jonas frantically states. “Now Melvin thinks Harry did it to mock him.” Lilly and Alexander comes running up to them. “Fuck, did Harry run away?” Alexander asks. Jonas nods. Øyvind clears his throat. “Language,” he says as he looks at his son. “Melvin ran too. He’s after Harry,” Jonas adds. “And we gotta stop him, before he hurts himself,” Noah encourages as he also arrives. Everyone who’s gathered start walking towards the gates. Øyvind, however, stops. “I got another thing that I have to deal with,” he explains. “So I have to go.” Jonas sighs and nods, as Øyvind commands Abdi to start the car. Øyvind opens the car door, and gets in. Meanwhile, Kristian runs down to the group. “What’s going on?” he asks. “It’s Melvin and Harry. They’re out there again,” he replies. “And we have to solve this mess.” Other Cast Co-Stars * Ebba Hultkvist Stragne as Lilly Eriksrud * Matias Varela as Truck Driver (Voice Only) Uncredited * Noah Jupe as Thomas Eriksrud * Unknown as zombies Deaths * Eline (Alive) Trivia * Last appearance of Eline. (Alive) * Last appearance of Abdi.